Lenses are implanted in eyes to improve vision. In general there are two types of intraocular lenses. One type replaces the eye's natural lens, usually to replace a cataractous lens. The other type is used to supplement an existing lens and functions as a permanent corrective lens. Replacement type of lenses are implanted in the posterior chamber. A supplemental type of lens, referred to as a phakic IOL (intraocular lens), is implanted in the anterior or posterior chamber to correct refractive errors of the eye.
There are two common techniques used for forming intraocular lenses. One technique is molding, where an optical polymeric material is formed into a desired shape having a predetermined dioptic power. These lenses are available in standard diopter powers, typically differing in about 0.5 diopter power. A problem with the molding technique is it is a very expensive way to make a customized lens, and thus for most patients, only an approximate approach to clear vision is obtained. For some patients the diopter power can be wrong by 0.25 or more. Moreover, such lenses generally are not as effective for patients who have an abnormally shaped cornea, including some that have undergone a cornea procedure, such as LASIK surgery.
The other technique used is lathing and milling, where a disc shaped lens blank is ground to a desired shape. Due to the properties of the materials used for intraocular lenses, it is preferable to machine lenses at a reduced temperature such as −10° F. A problem with lathing and milling is that the optical properties of a lens at −10° F. may be different than the optical properties of the lens at body temperature, and thus such a lens only approximates optimal vision. In addition, as the lens warms it absorbs moisture and dimensions of the lens may change, thus altering the diopter power of the lens.
For some patients, it is desirable that the lenses be aspheric to correct corneal spherical aberrations or toric to correct or mitigate corneal astigmatism over a range of diopters. Commercially available IOLs generally cannot uniformly correct these optical defects because it would be necessary to inventory hundreds, if not thousands, of different types of lenses, all varying in dioptic power, and aspheric and toric features.
Another problem associated with conventional manufacturing techniques is that the lens often cannot accommodate the needs of patients that have undergone a LASIK (laser assisted in situ keratomileusis) surgery. LASIK surgery can correct for myopia, hyperopia, and/or astigmatism. However, alterations in the cornea created in the LASIK procedure make it very difficult to find an IOL with the appropriate adjustment for asphericity. A conventional IOL is generally not satisfactory for patients that have undergone a LASIK procedure or with an abnormal cornea, because of the challenge in inventorying IDLs suitable for such a patient.
A technique for modifying the refractive index of an optical polymeric material such as in an IOL is discussed in Knox et al., U.S. Publication No. 2008/0001320. This technique uses a laser for changing the refractive index of small areas of an optical material, resulting in changes in refractive index of up to about 0.06, which is an inadequate change in diopter power for most applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system for forming intraocular lenses that overcomes the disadvantages of prior art manufacturing techniques, and also allows for customization of lenses to provide multiple corrective features to approach optimum vision, including for patients that have had a LASIK procedure.